Controllers are used on a wide variety of devices and systems for controlling various functions in homes and/or buildings and their related grounds. Some controllers have schedule programming that modifies device parameter set points as a function of date and/or time. HVAC controllers, for example, are employed to monitor and, if necessary, control various environmental conditions within a home, office, or other enclosed space. Such devices are useful, for example, in regulating any number of environmental conditions with a particular space including for example, temperature, humidity, venting, air quality, etc. The controller may include a microprocessor that interacts with other components in the system. For example, in many modern thermostats for use in the home, a controller unit equipped with temperature, humidity and/or other sensing capabilities may be provided to interact with a heater, blower, flue vent, air compressor, humidifier and/or other components, to control the temperature, humidity, and/or other environmental conditions at various locations within the home. For example, a sensor located within the controller unit and/or at one or more remote locations may be employed to sense when the temperature or humidity reaches a certain threshold level, causing the controller unit to send a signal to activate or deactivate one or more component in the system.
The controller may be equipped with an interface that allows the user to monitor and adjust the environmental conditions at one or more locations within the building. With more modern designs, the interface typically includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel inset within a housing that contains the microprocessor as well as other components of the controller. In some designs, the interface may permit the user to program the controller to activate on a certain schedule determined by the user. For example, the interface may include a separate menu routine that permits the user to change the temperature at one or more times during a particular day. Once the settings for that day have been programmed, the user can then repeat the process to change the settings for the other remaining days.
Many of these controllers have one or more push buttons located on the front of the controller. A microcontroller or the like typically receives and interprets the signals from the push buttons, and implements the desired function. It has been found, however, that some users have difficulty controlling and/or programming their controllers using such pushbuttons, particularly those users that are not familiar with modern computers and/or computer interfaces. In addition, push buttons and the supporting hardware and/or software can significant increase the cost of such controllers. As such, it would be desirable to provide a simplified and/or lower cost controller interface for an HVAC controller.